Resurrecciones
by LilyCissa
Summary: Comment sont morts les Espadas, quand ils étaient encore vivants ? Un élément de réponse...


**Resurecciones **

Primera

Ne m'abandonne pas. Ne m'abandonne pas. Ne m'abandonne pas. Tu avais dit que tu reviendrais. Tu n'es pas revenue. Tu m'as laissé seul. Tu m'as abandonné. Entre ces quatre murs, qui m'observent comme une bête de foire. Une bête abandonnée que seuls les murs contemplent. Personne. Personne. Rien que moi. Et l'obscurité qui s'abat sur moi et sur la maison et sur la ville. Tu n'es pas là, tu m'as abandonné. Je suis seul. Oui, seul. J'ai froid, j'ai faim, je tremble et tu n'es pas là. Je fuis les ténèbres. Je fuis le soleil. Immobile. Sanglotant. Seul.

Ta m… accident… foy… phelin. Je n'écoute pas. Je m'en fiche. Tu avais dit que tu reviendrais, et tu n'es pas revenue. Tu m'as trahi. Personne ne veut de moi. Personne n'a besoin de moi. Je suis inutile. Je n'ai pas ma place ici. J'erre. J'erre, sans fin, ni mort ni vivant. Aucune différence. Je ne pense pas à demain. Je ne pense pas au moment où on retrouvera mon corps. Je ne pense pas aux difficultés que posera mon identification. Je ne suis personne, pour personne. Je n'ai pas de nom. Je suis John Doe.

Date : 1er janvier 2000

Heure estimée : Entre 00h et 02h

Cause du décès : Noyade – 33 ans

_Soledad_

Segunda

Le plafond me contemple, hautain et méprisant. Depuis des mois que je suis ici, il n'a pas changé d'attitude, et est toujours aussi pédant. Il me regarde de haut, le fieffé salaud, ses deux taches d'humidité près de la fenêtre s'écarquillant et riant de me voir si faible. Et pourtant il en a vu d'autres, ce plafond, il en a vu des leucémiques et des cancéreux. Je ne suis qu'un malade de plus, et lui qui me regarde me rend encore plus malade. Tout comme ceux qui viennent défiler et se pavaner à mon chevet. Comme si ma vie leur importait vraiment ! Ils m'ont jeté à mes vingt ans et ils me vénèrent à mes quatre-vingt ? Hypocrisie sociétale liée à la mort, je te hais. Quelle pitié dois-je bien leur inspirer ! A moins qu'ils ne viennent me voir mourir, se repaître de mon trépas comme les charognards qu'ils sont.

La mort me suit depuis longtemps déjà, a infiltré mon corps, jusqu'à pourrir mon cœur. Depuis que Damoclès m'a donné son épée, je n'entends plus autour de moi que le mot 'testament'… Mes choix, ma maladie et ma mort m'ont rejeté de la société et de ma famille. Châtiment divin, hein ? Peut-être…

Hé, sale plafond. J'veux pas crever t'entends ? J'veux pas. Pas comme ça…

Date : 30 juin 1997

Heure : 14h54

Cause du décès : affections multiples aggravées par le syndrome d'immuno-déficience acquise – 83 ans

_Edad_

Tercera

La guerre, les bombes, les balles qui volent et sifflent autour de nos têtes comme autant d'oiseaux apportant malheur et désolation. Pourchassés, persécutés pour des raisons futiles, dont j'ai oublié même la teneur exacte, nous courons, toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin, comme si l'horizon était notre objectif. Nous n'avons plus rien, plus de famille, plus de maison, plus de patrie… tout n'est plus que sang et larmes.

Nous ne savons plus qui est l'envahisseur et qui le résistant. Tous nous oublient, tous nous utilisent, tous nous manipulent et nous tuent. Personne n'est de notre côté, alors nous somme du côté de personne. Nous courons, comme si le passé ne pouvait nous rattraper. Comme si la pluie de napalm allait s'évanouir au-dessus de nos têtes, et nous auréoler tels des saints. Nous n'avons plus rien, si ce n'est nous-mêmes et chaque autre. Deux silhouettes perdues dans la jungle.

Bruit de feuilles, murmures. Réflexe, mon corps bouge et coupe la trajectoire de la balle. Tu pourras vivre, encore un peu… encore quelques secondes… Avant que…

Date : 13 septembre 1970

Heure : 18h33

Cause du décès : Balle dans le coeur – 23 ans

_Sacrificio_

Cuarta

Où suis-je ? Que fais-je ? Pourquoi ai-je oublié ? Qui suis-je ? Ah. Je me souviens. Souvenirs, ni doux ni amers, insipides. Mes parents, ni aimants ni distants, insipides. Le premier chien, ni joueur ni feignant, insipide. La première fille, ni joyeuse ni triste, insipide. Ce monde n'a aucun goût, aucune saveur. Sauf…

Cris. Odeurs de sang. Goût de fer. Vision cramoisie. Viscosité. Mon corps et mes sens ne s'éveillent qu'à cet instant, pour ensuite retomber dans le sommeil complet. C'était laquelle ? La douzième ? Treizième ? J'ai oublié. Ont-elles seulement existé ? N'était-ce pas un rêve ? Un doux rêve… Suis-je lâche à ce point ? Ou seulement effrayé ? Ai-je peur d'aimer cette peau blanche et froide comme la neige, ces lèvres délicatement bleutées desquelles ne s'échappait aucun souffle ? Peut-être. Pourquoi ? Je ne me l'explique pas. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Peut-être est-ce là ce qu'il reste au fond d'une âme quand on lui a retiré tout le reste. Peut-être qu'au milieu du néant d'une coquille vide demeure, aussi persistant et indélébile qu'une tache de sang, le désir ultime. L'attirance fatale. L'amour et la mort, mêlés.

Date : 04 avril 1944

Heure : 19h28

Cause du décès : hémorragie externe due au sectionnement des veines des membres supérieurs – 17 ans

_Vacio_

Quinta

Ce monde est fou ! Et le pire c'est que je m'y sens bien, tant que j'ai en face de moi quelqu'un que je peux tuer. La folie du monde ? Je la vis chaque instant de chaque jour, comme si j'étais cette folie. Oh, je ne suis pas fou, non, les fous sont ceux qui pensent être sains d'esprit. Se penser sain d'esprit dans ce monde de cinglés, ça c'est être fou. Non, moi je suis là, je profite. Je vais où je veux, tant qu'il y a des gens à tuer. Il y a déjà longtemps que la voie que j'ai emprunté a tracé derrière moi des sillons ensanglantés, des champs de cadavres et des récoltes amères. Quelques années auparavant, j'avais ma place, mon utilité. Un rang dans la société. Maintenant… Maintenant non ! Entrons tous dans l'ère moderne, modernisée et moderniste ! Ce mot résonne partout, dans les villes et les villages, contre les nouvelles enseignes et les anciennes boutiques, sur les canons et sur les sabres.

Mon sabre. Mon âme. Ma vie. Interdiction de le porter, mon œil ouais ! Plutôt me l'arracher que de me mêler aux simples paysans ! Geste invisible, sacrifice inutile. Vagabond, rebelle, criminel de guerre, appelez-moi du nom que vous voudrez ! Je ne suis et n'ai toujours été que mon sabre. Peu importe la hauteur et la force de cette Vague déferlant sur mon pays, il est des choses qui seront toujours. Les costumes taillés ne remplaceront jamais les kimonos brodés, ni les couverts d'argent les baguettes d'ivoire.

Duel contre mon disciple. Je gagne. Duel contre mon égal. Je gagne. Duel contre mon maître. Je gagne. Police. Hôjôjutsu. Exécution. Déshonneur.

Date : 20 février 1870

Heure : 00h16

Cause du décès : Balle dans la tête – 27 ans

_Desesperanza_

Sexta

Putain de lycée. Putains de profs. Putains d'intellos. Putain de monde. On nous répète tellement souvent, et pas seulement par des mots, qu'on est de la merde, qu'on finit par le croire. Allez-y ! Abreuvez-vous de leurs discours creux ! Tout ça n'a aucun sens ! Etudes ? Carrière ? Et quel futur derrière ? On en a pas ! Tout ça parce qu'on nous a enseigné à agir, parler et penser comme des merdes. On est devenu des merdes, et ça à cause d'eux ! Très bien alors ! J'vous prends tous un par un, bande de connards ! Vous allez voir ! Vous allez nous voir ! Enfin ! On est pas transparent ! On existe ! On existe ! ON EXISTE !

Vas-y, embrasse-moi, baise-moi que je te tue ensuite. Joue-moi cet air que tu aimes tant, sifflote-le alors qu'on les massacre, mélodie irréelle, dénuée de son sens civilisateur au milieu du bain de sang. Et ça court et ça hurle et ça panique ! Et moi je me marre ! Je me marre, vieux ! C'est hilarant ! Ahahaha ! Fourmis ! Essayez donc de courir assez vite pour éviter le pied de Dieu ! Dieu. Dieu ? Dieu ! Il ne vous a créé que pour vous voir mourir, étouffés dans la fange ! Ahahaha !

Bang, bang, bang. Bruit du lit qui cogne contre le mur ? Du canon chaud expulsant la balle ? De ta tête explosée sur le sol ? De ce lycée, qui enfin en flammes, s'effondre ? Ahahaha ! Monde de merde. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pour être reconnu, et considéré ici-bas ? J'vais vous le dire. Kennedy, Gandhi, Martin Luther King, Lady Diana, Grace Kelly, Marilyn Monroe John Lennon… Ahahaha ! Tout ce qui brille est froid. Ahahaha ! Alex, Eric, Dylan, Seung-hui, regardez-moi !

Date : 20 avril 2008

Heure : 16h56

Cause du décès : Balle dans la tempe – 16 ans

_Destruccion_

Septima

Conspirations, intrigues de cour. Ma vie. Mon commerce, même. Entretuez-vous donc, mais avec mes produits. Qualité garantie, mort assurée. Peut-être suis-je vil. Peut-être suis-je cynique. Mais qui ne l'est pas ? Dans mon monde, le pur et l'intègre meurt le premier. L'innocent se fait voler et la naïve violer. On vend le fils et l'orphelin, on spolie la mère et la veuve. Seuls les plus forts survivent. Et les plus malins.

La favorite de l'Empereur elle-même doit m'attendre à présent, et son aussi illustre que stupide époux ne se doute de rien. Elle n'est pas la seule à le vouloir mort, mais il n'est pas non plus le seul à être la cible. Elle s'y prend mieux que les autres, que ce soit pour la politique ou les poisons… Elle a de l'avenir. Et l'Empire a besoin d'elle. Personne ne douterait d'elle. Son plan était parfait.

Les affaires marchent bien. Les fumeries sont également de mon avis. Tiens, pourquoi pas. J'ai l'impression de connaître ce visage. Il se dérobe. Haussement d'épaules. J'ai bien le droit de dépenser mes sapèques comme je le désire, non ? Ah, quelle douce sensation… Comme si je coulais dans le sol, à travers les coussins, les tissus et les tapis. Comme si ce monde devenait un cercueil géant. Mon pouls se calme, lentement… je ne sens plus rien… plus… attendez… complot… conspiration… je… non…

Date : 29 Novembre 1857

Heure : Entre 21h et 23h

Cause du décès : Overdose d'opium – 37 ans

_Intoxicacion_

Octava

Homme, 1m76, 40 ans, cherche homme voulant être mangé.

et dans la pleine lune ô belle lune qui luit loin dans le ciel je te ferais l'amour comme jamais on ne te l'as fait je te mangerais doucement lentement et tu te mangeras car tu es ce que tu manges je garderais tes meilleurs morceaux pour revivre cent fois ce moment bon repas bonne chère bonne chair ta peau contre la mienne et ta langue sur la mienne maintenant la mienne contre la tienne tu es si bon vivant si bon mort si bon cuit si bien conservé oh oui je ne t'oublierai jamais tu sais tu es une partie de moi maintenant je renaîtrai de tes cendres je continuerai à penser à toi en mangeant je ressentirai à nouveau ton goût dans ma bouche goût de la vie de la mort et de bien plus encore tu es toujours là toujours là toujours dans cette pièce cette cellule mon esprit mon corps mes cellules toujours là oui oui oui encore je te veux je veux ton corps te goûter te manger dévorer déchirer ta peau avec mes dents le sang coulant de ma bouche jusque dans la poêle et peu importe ce que les gens diront car c'est toi qui m'as donné ton corps et je lui ferais honneur oh oui vivant mort cru cuit je lui ferais honneur sans me lasser jamais jamais jamais même ici dans ce trou noir où je me meurs je t'entends je te sens je te vois je te goûte donne moi ton corps donne moi ton âme que je te dévore

Date : 1er Mars 2006

Heure : 21h

Cause du décès : Traumatismes crâniens multiples dus à des chocs répétés contre un mur – 45 ans

_Locura_

Novena

Ah, les vautours sont de nouveau là. Testament testament héritage biens légués… toujours le même refrain. Je suis peut-être vieux mais pas sénile, j'ai bien compris la raison de leur présence ici ! Mais que pensent-ils donc ? Avoir la chance de me voir mourir ? Je me suis toujours accroché, je suis un battant, un self-made man comme ils le disent souvent, je leur survirai à tous ! Qu'ils essaient – ne serait-ce que l'un d'entre eux – de m'enterrer vivant et je les déshérite tous ! Ca leur fera les pieds hein ?

Ce qui est à moi restera à moi. Avec moi, aucun César ne tient. Tout ici est à moi : lambris, parquets, sculptures, tableaux, tapis, lit, draps ! Tout ! J'ai payé pendant toute leur vie, leurs vêtements, leurs études, tout jusqu'à leur maquillage et leur chien ! Ils m'appartiennent tous ! Tout est à moi, comment pourraient-ils oser venir me réclamer ça ? En 'héritage' hein ! Mais laissez-moi rire ! Je ne vais pas mourir de sitôt, pas comme ça ! Je suis encore en pleine forme, je bouge et je raisonne encore comme un jeune homme ! Ce n'est pas un petit rhume qui va me tuer je

Date : 18 mai 1990

Heure : 15h03

Cause du décès : Pneumonie foudroyante – 96 ans

_Avaricia_

Decima Cero

Batailles rangées, armées contre armées, c'était les anciennes guerres. Maintenant chaque guerre a sa mode, comme pour les robes des femmes : tranchées, guérilla. Bombes. Ogives nucléaires. Après Hiroshima et Nagasaki, quoi d'autre ? Comme un retour aux sources, la bonne vieille méthode : peste et choléra. Je ne suis pas immunisé mais je ne sens plus rien. Sur le champ de bataille, étendu au pays tout entier, je ne sais pas pourquoi je me bats mais je me bats. Je ne dors pas, non, je n'ai pas besoin de dormir.

Je voulais défendre ma patrie. J'en saigne une autre. Pour la sauver. Ou pas. Peu importe maintenant. Deux ans passent, je rentre chez moi. Chez moi ? C'est où déjà ? Ma femme est partie. Mes enfants aussi. Je ne peux plus les voir. Je ne sais pas où ils sont. Ma famille me traîne comme un boulet, ne me reconnaît plus. Faisons semblant. Attendons. Je ne dors toujours pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir. Jamais.

Pilule rouge, pilule bleue, pilule mauve, pilule verte. Matin, midi, soir, nuit. Cercle infini. Valse des infirmières. Bruit des chaises roulantes. Babillements de la télévision que personne ne regarde. Les yeux sont vides, vitreux. Morts même s'ils respirent. Morts même si leur cœur bat. Envie de hurler. Hurlement. Comme le cercle. Infini. Tissu raide, incapacité de bouger. Odeur rance, ténèbres. Cri. Hurlement. De désespoir, de solitude, de folie, de colère. Rage.

Date : 27 octobre 1957

Heure : 04h51

Cause du décès : Arythmie cardiaque grave – 38 ans

_Rabia_


End file.
